


In Wut und Hass geboren

by x_Shadowheart_x



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Horror, Rape
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Shadowheart_x/pseuds/x_Shadowheart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn die Seele zerbricht, das Kind in die Dunkelheit gezogen wird, dann bricht die Zeit des Monsters an. Jeffrey Woods persönliche Hölle, der Grund warum er zum Mörder wurde. Wer auf die Nacherzählung der Creepypasta hofft, wird enttäuscht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Ihr Blick konzentrierte sich auf die Motte, die einen verzweifelten Reigen um das Licht der Zimmerlampe tanzte. Angezogen von der Helligkeit prallte das kleine geflügelte Wesen gegen den strahlenden Glanz, wurde abgestoßen durch die Hitze und fand keinen Halt. In seiner Dummheit suchte es nach dem Verderben, schrie förmlich nach dem Tod und hielt ihr einen Spiegel der Erkenntnis vor das Gesicht. Schmerzhaft krallten sich ihre Finger in die weichen Laken, während ihr Mann sie mit rücksichtslosen, kurzen Stößen nahm. Sein erhitztes Gesicht klebte an ihrer bleichen Wange und sein hechelnder Atem trocknete die aufsteigenden Tränen in ihrem Augenwinkel. Ob sie Schmerz empfand interessierte ihn nicht, als er grob das Erfüllen ihrer ehelichen Pflichten einforderte. 

Unangenehm fühlte sie die unruhigen Bewegungen in ihrem gerundeten Leib, als das Kind, das sie unter ihrem Herzen trug, gegen die Gewalt seines Vaters protestierte. Für den kurzen Moment eines Herzschlags verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem bitteren Lächeln. Es war nur gerecht, wenn das Kind auch nur einen Bruchteil der Pein spürte, die sie innerlich zerriss. Aus tiefstem Herzen hasste sie das Balg, das in ihr heranwuchs und nicht wie sein Bruder in Liebe, sondern in Verachtung und Schmerz gezeugt wurde. 

Mit einem sirrenden Geräusch verendete die Motte, als sie der Mut, näher an das Licht heran zu fliegen, mit dem Tod belohnte. Wehmütig sah sie zu, wie das verbrannte Insekt zu Boden fiel und fühlte ihre eigene Leere, die tiefe Müdigkeit und Verzweiflung, die ihr Leben bestimmte und sie im eisigen Griff umklammerte. Einzig und allein ihr Erstgeborener war ein Lichtblick in ihrem Leben. Der Gedanke an ihren rosigen, süßen Sohn, der in seinem Kinderbettchen schlief, schenkte ihr die einzige Wärme, die wie ein kleines Feuer in eisiger Winternacht leuchtete und einlud daran Platz zu nehmen. In diesem Augenblick fing das Kind in seinem Zimmer zu weinen an. Als ob es von ihren düsteren Gedanken aus dem Schlaf gezerrt worden wäre und nun nach der Geborgenheit und Liebe seiner Mutter schrie.

Brutal bohrten sich die Finger ihres Mannes in ihre Schultern und klammerten sich an sie. Ein tierisches Grunzen kündete davon, dass es endlich vorbei war. Er lag schwer keuchend auf ihr, von Gleichgültigkeit gezeichnet, dass sein Gewicht ihr das Atmen erschwerte, hob er den Kopf und ein kalter Schweißtropfen traf sie auf die Wange. „Beweg dich das nächste Mal mehr. Genauso gut könnte ich eine Leiche ficken.“ Träge rollte er sich von ihr herunter und ein rasender Stich durchzog ihren Unterleib. Mit aufgerissenen Augen stöhnte sie auf und krümmte sich. Es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas tief in ihrer Leibesmitte reißen und schon im nächsten Augenblick ergoss sich eine warme Flüssigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen. Entsetzen schlug über ihr zusammen, als ihr klar wurde, dass die Fruchtblase geplatzt war. Ein irrsinniger Schmerz raste von ihrem Kreuz zu ihrem Unterleib und ließ ihre Zehen verkrampfen, als sie sich anspannte und versuchte, gegen die plötzliche Qual  anzuatmen. 

Keuchend streckte sie die Hand nach ihrem Mann aus, der sich anzog und sie keines Blickes würdigte. „Hilf mir!“ presste sie schwer zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Weißglühende Lohen rasten durch ihren Körper und ein spitzer Schrei brach aus ihr heraus. Panik fing an sich in ihr breit zu machen. Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Diese Schmerzen waren kein Vergleich zu denen, der ersten Geburt. Kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus allen Poren und helle Flecken fingen an, vor ihren Augen zu tanzen.  Zu dem Fruchtwasser, das immer noch aus ihrem Körper drang, mischte sich helles Blut und färbte das Laken unter ihr leuchtend rot.  
Mühsam drehte sie sich zurück auf den Rücken und zog die zitternden Beine an. Ihre Hände krallten sich um ihren geschwollenen Leib, in dem verzweifelten Versuch das strampelnde Kind in ihrem Körper zur Ruhe zu bringen, bevor es sie gänzlich auseinanderriss. 

Nur undeutlich nahm sie durch das Rauschen in ihren Ohren wahr, dass ihr Mann sich über sie  beugte und auf sie einsprach. Seine Lippen bewegten sich schnell, die Worte verschwammen zu einem undeutlichen Fluss, während der Schmerz reißend durch ihren Körper jagte. Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich und sie starrte blind zu ihm hoch. Die Agonie in der sie sich befand ließ alle Wahrnehmungen nur noch nebelhaft zu ihr durch, bevor sie in eine gnädige Ohnmacht fiel. 

Stunden später schlug  sie unter einer schier unglaublichen Kraftanstrengung die Augen auf. Kämpfte sich aus der Dunkelheit empor.  Blinzelte in das grelle Licht und drohte wieder zu versinken. Sie hörte ein Kind weinen und hob schwerfällig den Kopf. Sie brachte nur ein trockenes Krächzen heraus und leckte sich über die rissigen Lippen. „Liu?“ Sie erschrak als ihr klar wurde, dass ihre Stimme nur ein brüchiges Flüstern war, rau und misstönend.  Durch das Geschrei des Kindes erklang die Stimme ihres Mannes. 

„Sein Name wird Jeffrey sein.“


	2. Chapter 2

Schniefend fuhr sich der kleine, braunhaarige Junge mit dem Ärmel über die Nase, bevor er seinen  Kopf auf den Küchentisch legte. Seine Mutter blickte tadelnd zu ihm hin und seufzte tief. „Liu! Wie oft soll ich dir sagen, dass du ein Taschentuch benutzen sollst und heb den Kopf vom Tisch!“ Erschrocken blickte der Kleine auf und setzte sich zurecht. „Es tut mir leid“, piepste er leise. Margaret musterte ihren ältesten Sohn. Ein leiser Stich des Mitleids durchfuhr ihre Brust. Sie hasste es so streng zu ihm zu sein, aber ihr Mann bestand auf eine ordentliche Erziehung und jeder Fehler den die Kinder begingen, wurde mit Schlägen belohnt. Als die grünen Augen ihres Sohnes sich auf sie hefteten zuckte sie im ersten Moment zusammen. „Mutter? Wann darf Jeff wieder rauskommen?“ Margaret drehte den Kopf zur Seite und vermied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Liu war für sein Alter ein sehr aufgewecktes Kind und sie fürchtete den Zeitpunkt, wenn er sich zusammenreimen konnte, was hinter den geschlossenen Türen mit seinem Bruder Jeffrey geschah. Der Griff zum Putzschwamm erfolgte automatisch und sie begann die  strahlend saubere Spüle erneut zu wischen. „Bald“, erklang ihre abweisende Antwort, bevor sie die Zähne zusammenbiss. Ihre Finger zitterten verräterisch, während ein bitterer Geschmack sich in ihrem Mund breit machte. Im Stillen dankte sie Gott, dass ihr Mann Peter nicht seine Vorliebe für Liu entdeckt hatte. Der ältere Junge schien keinen Reiz auf ihn auszuüben, brachte nicht seine kranke, sadistische Saite zum klingen, die immer öfter aus ihm herausbrach, je älter Jeffrey wurde. Liu war ein stämmiger Junge, der sich sowohl vom Aussehen als auch vom Charakter vollkommen von seinem Bruder unterschied. Jeffrey war Peter´s auserkorener Liebling.

Ein zarter, kleiner Knabe im Alter von 5 Jahren, mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und tiefblauen, großen Augen. Er war wirklich ein sehr schönes Kind, still und zurückgezogen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Kühlschranktür an der einige Kinderzeichnungen hingen. Jeffrey war talentierter als sein Bruder Liu, es war fast erschreckend wie gut er schon zeichnen konnte. Margaret spürte wie ihre Wangen zu zittern anfingen und sich ein bohrender Kopfschmerz bemerkbar macht. Allein wie sehr sie schon den Namen ihres Jüngsten hasste, den sein Vater allein ausgesucht hatte. Sie empfand es als Ungerechtigkeit, dass Jeffrey die Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit ihres Mannes bekam, die ihr zugestanden hätte. Nicht ihr Sohn sollte jetzt bei ihrem Mann sein, sondern sie. So sehr es ihr das Herz brechen wollte, wenn sie Liu züchtigen musste, so bereitete es ihr ein diebisches Vergnügen den kleinen Jeffrey mit Schlägen zur Ordnung zu rufen. Seit sie wusste, dass ihr Mann seine Befriedung bei ihrem Sohn fand, glühte sie innerlich regelrecht vor Wut. 

Die krankhafte Eifersucht blendete sie und trieb sie dazu, ihrem Mann bedingungslos zu gehorchen.  Tiefer Hass ließ sie aufschnauben und ihre Nasenflügel weiteten sich zitternd. Jeden Tag hoffte sie durch ihren Gehorsam und Demut seine Liebe zu gewinnen. Sie schwankte zwischen einer bodenlosen Angst und der Zuversicht, wenn Peter seine Liebe zu ihr entdeckte, dass sich dann auch ihr Leben ändern würde. Aber die Gewissheit, dass ihr Jeffrey die Liebe ihres Mannes genommen hatte, veränderte ihr Denken und sie fühlte sich betrogen. 

Margaret´s Brust schnürte sich zusammen, als sie an ihre Hochzeit mit Peter dachte. Sie war bereits mit Liu schwanger gewesen als Peter ihr den Heiratsantrag machte und sie ließ ihn in dem Glauben, dass das Kind unter ihrem Herzen von ihm war. Ein trockenes Schluchzen stieg ihre Kehle auf und wehmütig dachte sie daran zurück, wie sehr sie Liu´s leiblichen Vater geliebt hatte und es erschien ihr  nur gerecht, diese Liebe auf ihren Liu zu übertragen. 

Bei Jeffrey war es etwas anderes. Peter hatte sein wahres Gesicht direkt nach der Hochzeit gezeigt. Er war ein brutaler, sadistischer Mann, der von seiner Familie absoluten Gehorsam und Demut verlangte. 

„Margaret!“ 

Der laute Ruf von Peter erschreckte sie, der Schwamm entglitt ihren Fingern und fiel mit einem feuchten Geräusch in die Spüle. Sie wischte sich die Hände an ihrer geblümten Schürze ab und lief in den Flur. Vor der Tür des Arbeitszimmers wartete bereits ihr Mann, seine große Hand lag besitzergreifend auf der schmale Schulter des Jungen. Jeffrey hielt das Köpfchen gesenkt und blickte erst zu seiner Mutter hoch, als sie vor ihnen stand. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich voller Abscheu. Die großen Kinderaugen waren gerötet und ein Schatten verdunkelte den kindlichen Glanz. Peter gab Jeffrey einen Schubs in Richtung seiner Mutter. 

„Sie zu, dass du ihn in die Kammer sperrst. Heute war er nicht willig.“ Abrupt drehte er sich um und knallte die Tür zu. Margaret packte ihren Sohn bei den Haaren und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Der Kleine heulte voller Schmerz auf und neue Tränen rannen die rundlichen Wangen herab. „Bitte tu Jeff nicht so weh!“ Einen Herzschlag hielt sie inne, als sie die Stimme von Liu hinter sich vernahm und drehte sich um. „Sei still, Liu!“, ängstlich blickte sie zur Tür in Erwartung, dass Peter gleich herausstürmen würde, um Liu zu Recht zu weisen. Die Sekunden verstrichen zäh und sie erlaubte es sich aufzuatmen, als es im Arbeitszimmer still blieb. Ihr Griff verstärkte sich im dunklen Haarschopf ihres jüngsten Sohnes als sie ihn weiter zu der kleinen Abstellkammer zerrte. 

Grob stieß sie Jeffrey hinein, der laut aufheulte und versuchte, sich panisch an ihr festzuklammern. So sehr ihm seine Mutter auch wehtun mochte, so sehr hatte er auch Angst vor der dunklen Einsamkeit und suchte verzweifelt nach ihrem Schutz. Margaret´s Ohrfeige riss den kleinen Kopf herum. „Bleib wo du bist. Ich warne Dich!“, zischte sie ihn an. Das Kind sah mit Tränen überströmten Gesicht zu seiner Mutter hoch und sie bemerkte angewidert eine milchig weiße Flüssigkeit an seinem Mundwinkel. Ihre Hand glitt in die Tasche ihrer Schürze und zog ein Taschentuch heraus, das sie Jeffrey ins Gesicht schleuderte. „Mach dich sauber!“, damit knallte sie die Tür zu, drehte den Schlüssel zweimal und ließ ihren Sohn in der Dunkelheit zurück. 

Im Vorbeigehen strich sie Liu über den Kopf. „Geh in dein Zimmer spielen. Ich rufe dich, wenn das Essen fertig ist.“ Der Kleine nickte ergeben. „Ja, Mutter.“ Zufrieden begab sich Margaret wieder in die Küche und widmete sich dem Abendessen. Liu blickte verstohlen den Flur entlang und als er weder seine Mutter noch seinen Vater sehen konnte, kniete er sich vor die Tür der Kammer. Liu presste seinen Mund an den schmalen Spalt. „Jeffi? Ich bin da, Jeffi. Du musst keine Angst haben.“ Von drinnen war das leise Schluchzen seines kleinen Bruders zu hören, der ängstlich auf dem Boden kauerte und die Arme um die mageren Knie geschlungen hatte. 

„Liu, hier ist es so dunkel! Die Monster kommen mich gleich holen.“, das verzweifelte Weinen des Kleinen, trieb Liu die Tränen in die Augen. Er versuchte tapfer sie fort zu blinzeln und presste sich enger an das dunkle Holz der Tür. Jeffrey war sein kleiner Bruder und er musste ihn beschützen und trösten so gut er nur konnte. „Nein Jeff. Ich bin da. Es gibt keine Monster.“ Er sprach mit der ganzen Inbrunst zu der ein siebenjähriger fähig war. Obwohl er sich nicht wirklich sicher war, dass es keine Monster gab. 

Angsterfüllt schaute Jeff in die Dunkelheit und kauerte sich so klein wie möglich an der Tür zusammen. Das Taschentuch, dass ihm seine Mutter zugeworfen hatte, presste er an seine schmale Brust und wagte kaum zu atmen. Es tröstete ihn etwas, dass sein großer Bruder bei ihm ausharrte, auch wenn er ihm nicht wirklich helfen konnte, wenn die Monster kamen um ihn zu holen, da ihre Mutter die Tür abgesperrt hatte. Er nahm sich ganz fest vor, dass nächste Mal ein braver Junge zu sein, wenn sein Vater ihn wieder zu sich rief. Sein Vater nannte es ihr ganz persönliches Spiel und Liu musste nie dabei mitmachen. Jeff hatte Angst davor, er wusste, dass es irgendwie falsch war und er durfte darüber nie reden. Niemals! So hatte es Mutter ihm eingeschärft, in dem sie jedes Wort mit einem Schlag des Ledergürtels bestätigte. Schaudernd dachte er an den Gürtel, der immer griffbereit in der Küche hing und nur darauf wartete, dass er ein böser Junge war. Jeff würde nie jemandem sagen, was sein Vater mit ihm tat, weil er sich dafür schämte, die Prügel waren gar nicht nötig gewesen. 

Sein kleines Kinderherz überschlug sich, als er glaubte ein Geräusch aus der Dunkelheit zu hören. „Liu!“, kreischte er panisch und presste die Augen ganz fest zusammen. „Jeffi. Ich bin da. Ich erzähle dir jetzt eine Geschichte. Ja? Ist das okay?“ Liu nickte heftig mit dem Kopf, wobei es ihm nicht einfiel, dass sein kleiner Bruder ihn nicht sehen konnte und fing an Jeff eine Geschichte von zwei Ritterprinzen zu erzählen. Jeff´s Finger krallten sich fest um das Taschentuch und er drückte seinen Kopf gegen die Tür um die leise Stimme seines Bruders zu hören.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welch dunkle Pein legt sich einem Schleier gleich** _

_**auf schmerzerfüllte Tränen** _

_**Aus der Dunkelheit geboren die Einsamkeit** _

_**das Herz ergreift** _

_**Die Hand erhoben um Hilfe bittend verschmäht** _

_**sinkt herab die Seele in die Finsternis** _

_**In den Eingeweiden der Qual stirbt das Kind** _

_**das Monster das Licht erblickt** _

 

**8 Jahre später**

 

„Jeffrey, leg deine Gabel zur Seite.“ 

Sein Herz überschlug sich schmerzhaft in seiner Brust und für einen Moment schwebte die Gabel in der Luft, bevor er der Aufforderung seines Vaters folgte. Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte. Jeff wusste, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er zu schnell gegessen oder die Gabel war zu voll gewesen. Im Endeffekt war es gleichgültig, damit war das Essen für ihn beendet und er musste mit knurrendem Magen ausharren, bis seine Familie fertig war. Mit zitternden Fingern schob er den Teller ein Stück von sich, während sich sein Blick sehnsuchtsvoll auf das Stück Braten heftete, welches zwischen gestampften Kartoffeln und Gemüse in einer sämigen, dunklen Soße schwamm. Gleichkommend mit der Berührung eiskalter Finger, die über ihn strichen, spürte er die blauen Augen seines Vaters auf sich ruhen und seine Kehle schnürte sich schmerzhaft zu. Instinktiv zog er die Schultern noch ein wenig mehr ein, versuchte so unscheinbar wie möglich auf seinem Stuhl zu verschwinden. Mit gesenktem Kopf schluckte er krampfhaft, ballte die Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass sich seine Fingernägel in die Innenflächen bohrten und halbmondförmige Abdrücke hinterließen. 

Das Kind zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen, als die schneidende Stimme seines Vaters erklang und sich ungeahntes Grauen in ihm breit machte. 

„Geh Junge und such dir deine Bestrafung aus.“ Tränen schossen Jeff in die Augen, als er langsam den Stuhl zurückschob und aufstand. 

Peter betrachtete mit brennenden Augen seinen Sohn und er spürte wie ihn die Gier nach dem jungen Fleisch steif werden ließ. Die schmale Gestalt seines Sohnes erregte ihn, die flehenden Blicke der großen, dunkelblauen Augen, das Gesicht, das fast schon zu hübsch für einen Jungen war. Widerwillig sah er weg, als Jeff das Zimmer verließ und begegnete den grünen Augen seines ältesten Sohnes. Demütig senkte Liu den Blick und versuchte unbeteiligt zu wirken, während in seinem Innern ein Kampf zwischen Angst und Zorn tobte. Seit er denken konnte, lebten sie unter der strengen Herrschaft ihres Vaters. Damit aufgewachsen erschien es ihm normal, sie kannten kein anderes Leben. Seine Sicht hatte sich erst geändert, als er in die Schule kam. Staunend und fasziniert hatte er festgestellt, dass andere Väter mit ihren Kindern scherzten und lachten. Nicht einer seiner Klassenkameraden kannte die Angst, die Demütigung, die der väterliche Zorn auslöste. Niemand schien geschlagen zu werden und war gezwungen, selbst im Sommer langärmlige Shirt´s anzuziehen, um die Spuren der Gewalt zu verstecken. Was für die Woods-Brüder als normal erschienen war, entpuppte sich mit der Zeit als das Grauen, welches es wirklich war. 

Liu als der Ältere versuchte immer noch Jeff so oft wie möglich zu beschützen, aber gegen die Willkür des Vaters kam er nicht an. Unter gesenkten Lidern wagte der Junge einen Blick auf den großen Mann, der in aller Seelenruhe sein Fleisch schnitt. Liu hatte mit der Zeit erkannt, was sich hinter den geschlossenen Türen abspielte. Einerseits froh, dass er nicht so leiden musste wie sein kleiner Bruder, lähmte ihn anderseits die hilflose Wut und die allgegenwärtige Angst. Ihm blieb nicht vielmehr, als verstohlen in Ecken zu kauern, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten und darauf zu warten, dass der Kleinere aus seiner ganz privaten Hölle entlassen wurde. So oft er nur konnte und seine Mutter es nicht mitbekam, führte er Jeff ins Badezimmer, half ihm sich zu säubern und wischte ihm liebevoll und unbeholfen die Spuren des Vaters von Gesicht und Haaren. Jeff wurde im gleichen Maße stiller, magerte ab und war nur noch ein Schatten des Jungen der er hätte sein können. Die blauen Augen des Kindes dominierten das bleiche Gesicht und verliehen ihm den ständigen Ausdruck eines gehetzten Tieres. 

Liu lief ein Schauer des Ekels die Wirbelsäule entlang, als er die Schmatzgeräusche seines Vaters hörte, und dieser sich schließlich genüsslich zurück lehnte und über den Bauch strich. 

„Räum ab Margeret und bring das Dessert.“ Damit beendete er gleichgültig das Essen ohne auch nur den Versuch, Interesse daran zu heucheln, ob sein Sohn und seine Frau bereits fertig waren. 

Mit schleppenden Schritten ging Jeff zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, wurde empfangen von dem kalten Duft nach Moschus und Zigarettenqualm. Die Rollläden waren zum Teil geschlossen und tauchten das Zimmer in Dämmerlicht, vertiefte die Schatten und ließen sie bedrohlich aus den Ecken kriechen. Das flaue Gefühl in seinem Bauch verstärkte sich, als er an die alte, dunkle Kommode trat. Jedes einzelne Härchen sträubte sich auf seinem Körper vor Widerwillen die oberste Schublade zu öffnen und dabei wusste er, was ihm blühen würde, wenn er es nicht tat. Jeff stieß den angehaltenen Atem aus und mit einem Ruck zog er so kräftig die Schublade auf, dass deren Inhalt verrutschte. Sein Blick huschte panisch zur Tür und er entspannte sich unmerklich, als er feststellte, immer noch allein zu sein. Sein Mangel an Vorsicht hätte ihm fast zusätzliche Hiebe beschert. Angestrengt kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum und mit schweißnassen Händen ordnete er die verschiedenen Riemen , die nach Größe sortiert darauf warteten ihn seinen gerechten Strafen zuzuführen. Eine furchtbare Kälte ergriff von ihm Besitz, als er mit den Fingerspitzen über das Leder strich. Er musste sich richtig entscheiden, die falsche Wahl würde alles verschlimmern. 

Die wenigsten Schmerzen verursachte der breite, schwarze Ledergürtel, traf er auf die Haut klatschte es laut, aber es war erträglich. Die dünnen Riemen hingegen, bissen einem tollwütigen Tier gleich in das Fleisch und hinterließen brennende, blutrote Striemen. Fieberhaft überlegte Jeff, fuhr sich durch das dunkle Haar und wischte verärgert die drängenden Tränen aus den Augen. Wenn sein Vater sah, dass er weinte, würde er ihn wieder „sein Mädchen“ nennen und dann würde er ihm wieder vor Augen führen wie wenig wert er in diesem Leben war. Jeff versuchte jedes mal verzweifelt sich als stark genug zu erweisen, die Lektionen, die ihm sein Vater erteilte, zu tragen ohne in Tränen auszubrechen, aber Peter ersann immer weitere Strafen. Die zarte Haut des Kindes war übersät mit kleinen runden Brandwunden, hineingefressen von der Glut der Zigaretten, die sein Vater auf seinem Leib ausdrückte. Einzig als Ziel ihn zu quälen, ihn zum weinen zu bringen, um schließlich auf die Knie zu sinken und sich dem Unaussprechlichen zu fügen. 

Beherzt griff Jeff nach einem braunen Lederriemen, nicht zu breit, nicht zu schmal. Der goldene Mittelweg und die Hoffnung seinen Vater damit zufrieden zu stellen keimte einer kleinen Flamme in der Dunkelheit gleich, in ihm auf. Er legte den Riemen ordentlich auf die grüne Schreibtischunterlage und begann sich auszuziehen. Sein graugestreiftes T-Shirt legte er genau wie die blaue Jeans, akkurat zusammen. Auch die Schuhe und Strümpfe folgten auf ihren Platz vor dem mit dunklem Leder überzogenen Stuhl, auf dem seine Sachen lagen. Nur mit einer weißen Boxershorts bekleidet kniete er sich in die Mitte des Zimmers und harrte mir gesenkten Kopf und durchgedrücktem Kreuz auf das Kommen seines Vaters. Der weiche Teppich erleichterte ihm etwas das Knien und für einen kurzen Augenblick genoss er das Gefühl auf der nackten Haut. Einem Impuls folgend beugte er sich nach vorne, strich mit den Fingern über den hohen, dunkelroten Flor und sehnte sich danach, sich hinzulegen. 

„Auf allen Vieren, wie ein armseliger Köter.“ Jeff erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, nicht fähig sich zu rühren, gefangen in der lähmenden Angst, stockte sein Atem. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie sich sein Vater näherte, die Schritte lautlos, lauernd. Er war das Monster vor dem sich Jeff sein Leben lang in der Dunkelheit gefürchtet hatte. Irgendwann war ihm klargeworden, dass er keine Angst vor der Finsternis haben musste, dass das einzige Ungeheuer, dass ihm etwas antun konnte, von ihm verlangte ihn „Vater“ zu nennen. Und genau dieses Monster ging wortlos um ihn herum, betrachtete ihn stumm von allen Seiten. Unerwartet und schmerzhaft vergruben sich die Finger seines Vaters in seinen Haaren, die Fingernägel kratzen über die Kopfhaut und hinterließen ein brennendes Gefühl. Mit einem Ruck riss er ihn empor und zwang ihn wieder in die kniende Position zurück, die er einnehmen musste, wenn er seine Strafe demutsvoll erwartete. Jeff´s Atem ging in kleinen, abgehackten Stößen und ein Flimmern stahl sich vor seine Augen. Die große Hand seines Vaters entspannte sich, die Finger vergruben sich fast zärtlich in die dunkle Fülle seiner Haare, strichen über den Kopf, zeichneten die Linie seines Wangenknochens nach und schließlich zwang er ihn, hoch zusehen. 

„Ist das aus meinem Sohn geworden? Ein Hund?“ Seine Lippen umspielte ein kaltes Lächeln und die blauen Augen blickten den Jungen auffordernd an. Jeff schluckte, strich sich mit der Zungenspitze über die trockenen Lippen, bevor er die Kraft fand zu antworten. 

„Nein, Vater. Es tut mir leid.“

Die Hand seines Vaters hielt sein Kinn fest, strich mit dem Daumen über Jeff´s Mund und zwang ihn zwischen die Lippen hindurch. Tief tauchte er ihn in hinein, stieß gegen die Zunge und bewegte sich auffordernd. Peter schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, sein Atem ging flach und er stieß einen wohligen Seufzer aus. „Saug daran.“ Jeff kam augenblicklich der Aufforderung nach, sog an dem Finger, spielte mit der Zunge daran, während seine angsterfüllten Augen keine Sekunde lang das Gesicht seines Vaters aus dem Blick ließen. Peter´s Erregung steigerte sich und er strich sich mit der anderen Hand über seine Erektion, massierte sich selbst durch den dunklen Stoff seiner Hose. Ruckartig riss er sich von Jeff los und starrte ihn mit glühendem Blick an, während sich in seinen Mundwinkeln feucht glänzend der Speichel sammelte. „Was für ein ungezogenes, kleines Mädchen du heute wieder warst.“ Seine Stimme durchzog ein Vibrieren, welches seine Erregung widerspiegelte. 

„Verzeih mir, Vater! Bitte, ich wollte nichts falsch machen!“ Jeff sah zu dem großen Mann hoch, die Verzweiflung legte einen Schatten auf seine Augen und die Pupillen waren vor Angst so stark geweitete, dass sie rabenschwarz glänzten. Peter ging zum Schreibtisch und nahm den bereitliegenden Riemen, mit einem sadistischen Grinsen ließ er ihn ohne Vorwarnung durch die Luft zischen und das Leder biss schmerzhaft in den nackten Rücken des Jungen. Gequält warf Jeff den Kopf in den Nacken und ein Zischen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er erwartete den nächsten Schlag. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er begriff, dass dieser ausblieb. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen und sah in das freudestrahlende Gesicht seines Vaters. Sein Lächeln erinnerte an einen Wahnsinnigen, der fanatische Ausdruck ließ ihn noch furchterregender wirken als sonst. 

Grob packte er den dünnen Oberarm des Jungen und zwang ihn auf die Beine. Ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen, zerrte er Jeff hinter sich dem Arbeitszimmer heraus, über den Flur. Eisiges Entsetzen packte Jeff, als er erkannte, dass er Richtung Kellertür geschleift wurde. Verzweifelt stemmte er sich gegen den eisernen Griff seines Vaters, wagte sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Seine freie Hand krallte sich um den nächsten Türrahmen und er schrie gellend auf. Abrupt blieb sein Vater stehen, er drehte sich um und seine Lippen verzogen sich wütend. „Lass los, Sohn!“

Jeff´s Mutter trat aus der Küche und sah ihren Mann, der dem Jungen mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlug, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, die verkrampften Finger vom Türrahmen zu lösen. Liu trat hinter Margeret, erschrocken legte er eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Mutter!“ flüstere er kaum hörbar. Die großen, angsterfüllten Augen seines kleinen Bruders starrten bittend zu ihnen. 

„Mutter! Bitte! Ich will nicht! Ich war nicht so ein böser Junge! Mutter!“ Das panische Kreischen, das aus Jeff brach, ließ ihre Miene unbewegt. Peter schlug mit der geballten Faust auf die Hand des Jungen und schließlich löste sich sein Griff. Flehend streckte Jeff die Hand nach ihr aus und schrie aus Leibeskräften, während ihn sein Vater weiter zerrte. Margeret dreht sich um und fasste Liu um die Schultern. Zärtlich drängte sie ihn in die Küche zurück und schloss die Tür. Ihre Ohren waren taub für das Flehen ihres jüngsten Sohnes und sie redete sich ein, dass sie sein letztes weinendes „Mutter“ nicht hörte, bevor sich die Kellertür schloss. Liu ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und vergrub weinend den Kopf in den Armen. Liebevoll strich sie ihm über die braunen Locken und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Unzählige Male hatte sie Gott gedankt, dass nicht Liu ihr die Liebe ihres Mannes stahl und auch diesmal sandte sie ein Dankesgebet zum Himmel.

Jeff fiel mehr die Kellertreppe hinunter, als das er die Stufen einzeln nahm. Seine nackten Füße schrammten über das Holz der alten Treppe und er stieß sich den kleinen Zeh so heftig an, das der Knochen anbrach. Die Furcht nahm ihn alle Empfindungen und regierte in namenlosen Schrecken in seinem Kopf. Peter stieß ihn in einen weiteren Raum, Jeff stolperte und fiel hin. Auf allen Vieren kroch er in die nächste Ecke und schlang die Arme um die Beine. Kalter Schweiß bedeckte jeden Zentimeter seines Haut und er presste seinen Kopf gegen die raue Backsteinwand. Verzweifelt versuchte er nach seinem Fehler zu suchen. Der Keller war nur für schwere Vergehen da, wenn er sich verweigerte oder keine guten Noten nach Hause brachte. 

In dem dunklen, feuchten Kellerraum hatte er bisher die schlimmsten Schmerzen und Demütigungen aushalten müssen. Hier wurde er mit langen Nadeln bestraft, die tief in sein, vom schlagen, wundes Fleisch gestoßen wurden. Zigarettenglut fand mit einem übelkeitserregenden Zischen ihr Ende auf seiner Haut und hinterließ Brandblasen, während sich sein Vater amüsiert immer wieder eine neue Zigarette anzündete. Die Demütigungen die sich Peter einfallen ließ, wurden mit jedem Mal schrecklicher. Auf dem Boden liegend, sein Vater über ihm aufragend, musste Jeff zulassen, dass Peter auf ihn urinierte, um ihm dann auch noch dafür zu danken. Am schrecklichsten war bisher ein Eimer mit Maden, der über seinem Kopf ausgeschüttet wurde. Die kleinen, bleichen Lebewesen waren überall gewesen, verfingen sich in seinen Haaren, wanden sich auf seiner nackten Haut und Jeff war fast wahnsinnig geworden. Er hatte geweint und gebettelt, versprochen immer ein artiger Junge zu sein. Stundenlang dauerte die Qual und wurde noch verstärkt, als sein Vater anfing auf ihn einzuschlagen und die Maden unter der Wucht der Schläge platzen, wie kleine, reife Trauben. Als er wieder den Keller verlassen durfte und panisch in das Badezimmer rannte, entpuppte sich die Dusche als herbe Enttäuschung, da das heiße Wasser nicht den Ekel abwaschen konnte, der an ihm fraß und ihn immer wieder dazu brachte heftig zu schluchzen.

Bis auf einen Stuhl und einen alten Tisch, dessen eines Bein etwas kürzer war, befand sich nur ein alter Garderobenhaken an der gegenüberliegenden Wand befestigt, in dem Raum. Daran hingen Ruten, kurze Peitschen und Handschellen, die dazu dienten, Jeff an die Kette die von der niedrigen Kellerdecke hing, zu fesseln. Die Kette war so kurz gehalten, dass er nur mühsam mit den Zehnspitzen den Boden erreichen konnte und ansonsten hilflos daran hing, den brutalen Schlägen ausgeliefert, die auf ihn einprasselten. 

Peter zog sein Hemd aus und warf es über den Stuhl, bevor er zu dem Garderobenhaken ging und zielsicher nach einem breiten Gurt griff. Mit einem Ruck spannte er ihn zwischen den Händen und es gab einen knallenden Laut, als das Leder aufeinandertraf. Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln drehte er sich zu dem zitternden Jungen, der es nicht wagte in seinen Richtung zu sehen. 

„Jeffrey, komm her!“ Ein ersticktes Schluchzen drang aus der Ecke und Jeff rollte sich noch kleiner zusammen. Peter konnte sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Du machst es nur schlimmer, mein Sohn! Komm her!“

Jeff hatte das Gefühl sich jeden Augenblick übergeben zu müssen, sein Magen spannte sich schmerzhaft an. Von Grauen erfüllt versuchte er sich an der Wand hochzuziehen, aber seine Beine gaben nach, ließen ihn wieder hilflos wie ein Neugeborenes zurück stürzen. Das hämische Lachen seines Vaters krallte sich in seinen Kopf und aus dem Zittern wurde ein Beben, dass seinen gesamten Körper schüttelte und seine Zähne klappern ließ. 

„Kriech, Junge. Wie ein Köter auf allen Vieren!“ Peter brach nun in schallendes Gelächter aus, dass den kleinen Raum erfüllte und von den Wänden dröhnte. Er schlug sich auf die Oberschenkel und verschluckte sich, so dass sein Lachen in einem Hustenanfall endete. Peter wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und beobachtete amüsiert, wie sich sein Sohn abmühte seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen und langsam zu ihm herüber kroch. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bis Jeff die kurze Distanz überbrückt hatte und zu den Füßen seines Vaters kauerte, der dieses Schauspiel sichtlich genoss. Peter´s Atem beschleunigte sich und er leckte sich immer wieder über die Lippen, bis sie feucht glänzend, an zwei Würmer erinnerten.

„Reib dich!“, erklang die kurze Anweisung und Jeff stemmte sich auf seine Arme hoch und drückte seinen Kopf gegen das Bein des großen Mannes. Kraftlos fing er an sich mechanisch zu bewegen und war gleichzeitig dankbar, sich gegen seinen Vater lehnen zu können, da er ansonsten wieder auf den Boden gesunken wäre. Ein ungeduldiges Grunzen begleitete den festen Griff, als Peter den Jungen wie ein Kätzchen am Nacken packte und hochhob. Mit roher Gewalt schmetterte er Jeff mit dem Brustkorb voran auf den Tisch, trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und ergötzte sich an dem erschreckten Keuchen, als er ihm die Boxershorts herunter zerrte. Nahezu ihm gleichen Augenblick traf Jeff der erste Schlag auf die blanke Haut seines Gesäßes. Immer wieder und wieder prasselten die Schläge des Riemens auf ihn ein, die Haut verfärbte sich rot und verschwamm an manchen Stellen in ein helles Violett. Der Atem seines Vaters beschleunigte sich, wurde zu einem lüsternen Keuchen, schließlich warf er den Riemen hinter sich und begann mit erregten Stöhnen die Hinterbacken seines Sohnes zu kneten. Seine Finger fuhren in den Spalt und drängten gegen die Rosette. Erschrocken schrie Jeff auf und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Peter drückte ihn mit der linken Hand zurück und drang mit einem Finger in ihn ein. In heller Panik, trat der Junge um sich, schrie und stemmte sich hoch. Jeff entwischte dem Griff seines Vaters und stolperte vom Tisch weg zur Tür hin. Mit einem Brüllen packte Peter seinen Sohn an den Haaren und riss ihn zu sich zurück, schlug dem Jungen ins Gesicht und packte ihn an der Kehle. 

„Du wirst dich nicht verweigern, mein Mädchen! Wir fangen jetzt ein neues Spiel an“ knurrte er, während sein Gesicht rot angelaufen war und ein dünner Speichelfaden aus seinem Mund tropfte und sich an seinem Kinn herabzog. Er schleuderte den halb bewusstlosen Jungen zurück auf den Tisch. Jeff´s Gesicht schlug hart auf die Tischplatte und seine Lippen platzen auf. Unbeschreibliche Angst, was nun folgen sollte, verlieh ihm neue Kraft und er bäumte sich wiederholt auf, aber der Faustschlag der ihn am Hinterkopf traf, ließ ihn benommen zurück sinken. Sein Vater hielt ihn mit einer Hand weiterhin fest und beugte sich über ihn. Mit einem ekelerregenden Geräusch spuckte er seinem Sohn zwischen die Pobacken und verrieb den warmen Speichel. 

„Vater bitte! Was machst Du? Ich will das nicht!“ Jeff´s Flehen ging in einen gurgelnden Schrei über, als sein Vater brutal in ihn eindrang. In einer Welt aus Schmerzen und Angst gefangen, schluchzte und weinte der Junge, während sich Peter in ihm austobte. Nie zuvor hatte sein Vater diese letzte Grenze überschritten. Die Fingerspitzen seines Vaters bohrten sich in seine Hüften, zogen ihn näher an sich heran und hielten ihn in Position. Das Martyrium schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauernd. Kalte Schweißtropfen prallten auf Jeff´s nackten Rücken und liefen daran herab. Der Junge biss vor Schmerz in seine geballte Faust und schmeckte nicht einmal das Blut, dass sich aus der Bisswunde warm in seinem Mund ergoss. Das animalische Stöhnen seines Vaters brannte sich in seinen Kopf, während er erbarmungslos sein Glied immer wieder in ihn hineintrieb. Der letzte Funken Unschuld starb in Jeff und höhlte ihn aus, ließ nur eine leere Hülle zurück, die sich mit bodenloser Scham und Hass füllte. 

Als Peter endlich von Jeff ließ, sackte der Junge mit leerem Blick zusammen.


	4. Chapter 4

Der Schmerz war überwältigend. Jeff fühlte sich am Abgrund, hilflos und allein. Die Dunkelheit zog an ihm, lockte mit dem Versprechen des Friedens und schlug andererseits grausam ihre Klauen in seinen wunden Geist. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich vor dem Abgrund in Sicherheit zu bringen, unter ihm das Nichts, vor ihm, der steile Aufstieg. Gleichgültig wie sehr er sich bemühte an den Rand zu gelangen, dem Licht entgegenzufliehen, seine Finger stießen ins Leere, sein Halt in dieser Welt rieselte wie feiner Sand durch seine Hände. Unaufhaltsam wurde er hinab gezogen. Die Augen panisch aufgerissen, der Mund zu einem hoffnungslosen Schrei verzerrt, ertrank er in der schwarzen Brühe seines verwundeten Geistes. Das Kind wurde umfangen, zerrissen, zerstört und die Reste seiner Selbst krümmten sich zusammen, verkrochen sich im Schmerz und versteckten sich vor dem Wahnsinn. 

Peter vergrub seine Finger in den dunklen Haaren seines Sohnes und rissen schmerzhaft daran. 

„Viel zu lang“ murmelte er mehr zu sich, als zu dem schmalen Jungen der stumm vor sich hin starrte. Peter beugte sich nach vorne und umfasste schmerzhaft sein Gesicht. Seine Finger gruben sich tief in das weiche Fleisch der bleichen Wangen. Er kam so nah, dass sein warmer Atem unangenehm über Jeff´s Gesicht strich. Peter betrachte die dunkelblauen Augen seines Sohnes, die seelenlos durch ihn hindurch sahen, als ob er aus Glas bestehen würde. Er spürte wie die Zufriedenheit förmlich aus ihm herausgesaugt wurde und Wut einer Made gleich in sein Innerstes kroch. Er presste die Zähne aufeinander und richtete sich auf. 

Peter ragte über dem Jungen, stark und grausam. Die Personifizierung des Bösen und Schlechten. Jeff reagierte nicht und sein Vater stieß ein unwilliges Knurren aus. Die Ohrfeige riss den Kopf des Jungen zur Seite und nur langsam, als würde ihn unendliche Müdigkeit quälen, hob Jeff den Kopf. Sein Vater runzelte die Stirn als er den Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Jüngsten sah. An den Lippen klebte noch das Blut und fing langsam an zu trocknen, wurde zu einer braunroten, bröckeligen Substanz. Nicht das kleinste Anzeichen von Angst oder Demut war mehr in dem schönen Gesicht zu finden. Maskenhaft und leer erwiderte Jeff ruhig seinen Blick und erhob sich von dem kalten Betonboden. Ein kleiner Blutfleck, vermischt mit dem Samen seines Vaters, prangte leuchtend auf dem Grau des Bodens.

Peter starrte darauf und für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wäre es ihm unangenehm und ein Funken Menschlichkeit würde sich in ihm regen, aber dann kräuselte er angewidert die Lippen und sein Gesicht nahm die gewohnte Härte an. „Mach das sauber bevor du gehst!“, blaffte er den Jungen an, der ruhig und nackt vor ihm stand. Wortlos ging Jeff auf die Knie und griff nach seiner Boxershorts. In dem Kellerraum befand sich nichts anderes, was er zum Säubern des Bodens benutzen konnte. Mit mechanischen Bewegungen wischte er den Fleck auf und erst als nur noch ein vager dunkler Umriss zu sehen war, stand er mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf. Deutlich unsicherer zog er seine nun befleckte Boxershorts an und wandte sich zur Tür. 

„Jeffrey!“ Der Junge blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu seinem Vater um, der auf ihn zukam und direkt hinter ihm stehen blieb. Die großen, verschwitzten Hände legten sich auf die schmalen Schultern des Jungen und Peter drückte seine Lippen auf Jeff´s Ohr. 

„Sag deiner Mutter, sie soll dir die Haare schneiden. Du heulst wie ein Mädchen, musst aber nicht so aussehen.“ Peter gab ihm einen derben Stoß zwischen die Schulterblätter und Jeff stolperte nach vorne gegen die alte Kellertür und fing sich mit den Händen ab. 

Beide Hände gegen das raue, verwitterte Holz der Tür gelehnt, drehte er langsam den Kopf und starrte seinen Vater an, der sich abwandte. Das Blau seiner Augen war nahezu verschwunden und verbarg sich hinter der tiefen Schwärze seiner Iris. Jeff bleckte die Zähne und ein beinahe lautloses Fauchen verließ seine Kehle, während er beobachtete, wie sein Vater nach dem strahlend weißem Hemd griff und es sich überzog. Das leise Rascheln des gestärkten Stoffs weckte seinen Ekel, als er über die breiten Schultern seines Vaters glitt. Die Regungslosigkeit verließ den schmalen Körper des Jungen und mit einem Ruck setzte er sich in Bewegung. Stufe für Stufe stieg er die alte Kellertreppe hoch und verließ den Ort der ihm unsagbares Leid versprach, sobald er ihn betrat. Unmerklich zog er etwas den Fuß nach, 

Die Kellertür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Knarren und Liu der in einer Ecke kauernd gewartet hatte, sprang auf. Seine grünen Augen schwammen in Tränen und er wischte sie ärgerlich mit seinem Ärmel ab. Liu hatte mit jedem Schrei, den sein kleiner Bruder ausgestoßen hatte mitgelitten und konnte es nicht abwarten Jeffrey nach oben zu führen und ihm den wenigen Trost zu spenden zu dem er fähig war. Das Leid war dem Jungen ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und offenen Armen auf Jeffrey zueilte, der mitten im Flur, mit gesenkten Kopf, da stand. Abrupt blieb Liu stehen als Jeff die Hand hob und ihm deutete stehen zu bleiben. 

Verwirrt sah Liu auf die schmächtige Gestalt seinen kleinen Bruder herab.

„Jeff?“, flüsterte er leise und sah sich ängstlich um, bevor er einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zugehen wollte. Jeffrey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geh, Liu. Geh nach oben ins Zimmer.“ Liu prallte erschrocken zurück, als er die Stimme seines kleinen Bruders hörte. Unnahbar, kalt und gefühllos erklang sie und stand dem Tonfall ihres Vaters in nichts nach. Eisig bohrte sie sich in sein Herz und ließ ihn zittern. Liu biss sich auf die Lippen und streckte erneut die Hand nach Jeff aus, die sein kleiner Bruder unbarmherzig ergriff und von sich stieß.

„Geh, Liu! Jetzt!“, stieß Jeff zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen aus und ging, ohne seinen Bruder weiter zu beachten, an ihm vorbei ins Arbeitszimmer, deren Tür er mit einem leisen Klicken hinter sich schloss. Liu leckte sich über die Lippen und fing an nervös an seinem Daumennagel zu kauen. Er konnte sich nicht annähernd vorstellen, was sein kleiner Bruder in dem abgeschlossenen Kellerraum erdulden musste, aber was auch immer es gewesen war, hatte diesmal deutlicher als je zuvor seine Spuren hinterlassen. 

„Was tust du da, Liu?“ Die Stimme seiner Mutter ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren und er schnellte zu ihr herum. Der schuldbewusste Ausdruck, der sein Gesicht zeichnete, ließ Margeret´s Herz vor Mitleid einen Schlag aussetzen. Liu senkte den Kopf und starrte auf seine Füße.

„Nichts, Mutter. Ich wollte gerade nach oben in mein Zimmer und lernen“, murmelte er leise und wandte sich ab. Mit schweren Schritten ging er die Treppe hoch, während er immer wieder verstohlen zu der geschlossenen Tür des Arbeitszimmers sah. Margeret blieb stehen, bis sie hörte, dass sich oben die Zimmertür ihres ältesten Sohnes schloss, bevor sie zurück in die Küche ging. Liu ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Ein trockenes Schluchzen schüttelte ihn und drückte alle Verzweiflung aus, die einem wilden Tier gleich, in ihm tobte. 

Jeff griff nach seinen Sachen und zog sich an. Die Schmerzen, die seinen dünnen Körper schüttelten, ignorierte er so gut es ging. Er war erstaunt, mit welcher Klarheit er denken konnte. Das lähmende Grauen, dass von ihm Besitz ergriff und noch Stunden anhielt, wenn er eine weitere Strafe überstanden hatte, blieb diesmal aus. Sein Geist war geschärft, erfasste jede Kleinigkeit und ließ seine Gedanken in einem wilden Strudel herumwirbeln. Sein Blick viel auf die silbrig glänzende Vase, in der gelbe Chrysanthemen standen. Interessiert beugte er sich vor und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild, das verzerrt seinen Blick erwiderte. Jeff hob die Hand und strich über die glatte Haut seines Gesichts. Er war blass und dünn, dunkle Augenringe stachen deutlich hervor und betonten die hohen Wangenknochen. Sein Vater nannte ihn eine Last, eine Sünde, eine Bürde, die es galt zu beherrschen und in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken und gleichzeitig strich er ihm über den Kopf und nannte ihn schön. 

Ruckartig richtete sich Jeff auf. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Einer Marionette gleich, verließ er das Zimmer und durchquerte den Flur in Richtung Küche, in der er seine Mutter hantieren hörte. Gleichgültig ging er an ihr vorbei, unfähig auf ihre barschen Worte zu reagieren, öffnete er die Verbindungstür zur Garage. 

Margeret schnaubte empört auf, als ihr jüngster Sohn sie wie Luft behandelte und nicht die kleine Reaktion auf ihre Frage zeigte. Die Kellertür wurde geräuschvoll ins Schloss geschlagen und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre schmalen Lippen, als sie ihren Mann im Flur hörte. Diese Ungezogenheit würde Peter nicht so einfach hinnehmen. Er verlangte den bedingungslosen Respekt seiner Kinder. Es war den beiden Jungen noch nicht einmal erlaubt sie anders, als Vater und Mutter anzusprechen. Sie trat an die Verbindungstür in der Absicht ihren Sohn so laut zur Ordnung zu rufen, dass es Peter auf jeden Fall hören musste. Die Garage lag im Dämmerlicht und ihre Augen brauchten einen Moment um sich daran zu gewöhnen, bevor sie in aller Deutlichkeit sah, wie Jeffrey nach dem Kanister mit der Lauge griff. 

Unverständnis brandete über ihr zusammen, während ihr Sohn den Verschluss des Kanisters mit einem schabenden Geräusch aufdrehte. Unbeholfen wegen der unerwarteten Schwere hob Jeff den Behälter in die Höhe und versuchte ihn vor sein Gesicht zu halten, bevor er ihn neigte und den Inhalt auf sich schüttete. In aller Deutlichkeit hörte er die gellenden Schreie seiner Mutter, die hysterische zu kreischen anfing und nach ihrem Mann rief, die schweren, polternden Schritte seines Vaters, der, alarmiert durch die Schreie, durch die Küche stürmte, das weiche, harmonische Fließen der hellen Flüssigkeit, die aus der Öffnung drang und seinen Körper von den Lippen abwärts tränkte. Die Lauge umschmeichelte erst in angenehmer Kühle seinen Körper, bevor sie sich brennend in die zarte Haut fraß. Jeff ließ den Kanister fallen, als sein Vater in erreichte und ihn fluchend auf die Arme hob und mit ihm in den Garten hinausrannte, wo er ihn unsanft auf den Boden fallen ließ und nach dem Gartenschlauch griff. 

Jeffrey lag auf dem Rücken in dem weichen, kurzen Gras und schaute zum azurblauen Himmel empor. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Er hatte es geschafft seinem Vater zu entkommen und nur das zählte für ihn. Die eisige Kälte des Wassers traf ihn, als Peter versuchte, die ätzende Flüssigkeit von seinem jüngsten Sohn zu waschen. Teilnahmslos lag er da, vergrub die schmalen Finger in der feuchten Erde und gab sich ganz der Weite des Himmels über ihm hin. Er fragte sich, ob es Engel gab und ob einer vielleicht Erbarmen mit ihm haben würde. Jeff sehnte sich so sehr nach Liebe und Geborgenheit und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es weder Engel noch einen Gott gab. Niemand, der sein Flehen jemals erhört hatte. Niemand der jemals schützend über ihn die Hand halten würde. Er war auf sich allein gestellt, jetzt und für immer. 

Eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Bein ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Liu kniete weinend neben ihm und hielt ihn fest. Jeffrey versuchte zu Lächeln und seinem großen Bruder zu sagen, dass alles gut war, dass er nun mit etwas Glück frei sein würde und nicht mehr der abartigen Lust seines Vaters ausgeliefert, aber seiner Kehle entrang sich nur ein tiefes, schmerzhaftes Keuchen. Seinen Gedanken beraubt, spürte er jeden Millimeter seiner verätzten Haut. Das schrille Kreischen der Krankenwagensirenen drang an sein Ohr, vermischte sich mit dem Wehklagen seiner Mutter. Peter stand mit finsterer Miene über ihm und hielt weiterhin den Wasserstrahl auf ihn gerichtet. Jeff blinzelte in den hellen Himmel und Tränen stahlen sich in seine Augenwinkel, als er spürte, wie ihm das Atmen immer schwerer fiel und ein unkontrolliertes Zittern seinen Körper beben ließ. Feine Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, die sich immer weiter ausbreiteten und schließlich sein gesamtes Sichtfeld einnahmen. Dankbar ließ er sich mit der Gewissheit, dass sein Leiden ein Ende gefunden hatte, in die Dunkelheit gleiten.


End file.
